


When tomorrow starts without me...

by YeetusInfinitus24



Category: Church (Short Film 2019)
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Happy Ending, Reunion, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetusInfinitus24/pseuds/YeetusInfinitus24
Summary: There are no happy endings. Endings are the saddest part, so just give me a happy middle and a very happy start.And as the story ended, the tale of eight broken souls would always be retold... the tale of a sister with a bitter heart, a just prince with a mask, a good doctor with a bleeding heart, a young man whose family died little by little, a thief that never stole anything, a wild soul with a soft heart, a woman with fire in her eyes and justice in her blood and how she found in the darkest path, and a killer who was innocent and how his dreams came life. And how all of them escaped but stil found themselves hope and love again in each other.The story of an escape who changed everything.





	When tomorrow starts without me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamer372](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer372/gifts).

> This is for you Dreams especially, but also for all of those who cried as babies when Escape ended. I could never put into words of how much I loved that fic and how it helped me... so just know I'm thankful for you making it and it was also one of the things that made us become friends... i would have never thought we would be friends but here we are! Thank you Dreamer for the story, the feelings and the characters, and for being my friend and like I said before, I'll hold them close to my heart forever. 
> 
> So thank you for making your masterpiece of fic! Love ya with all my heart honey~  
— Yeetus

As Ashivon walked, he felt heavy. His bones ached, he had some white fur here and there and his horns grew as years passed. He felt a type of heavyness on his shoulders as if he was carrying the world... a ghost burden... something he couldn't quite place his finger on what it was but still weighted on his shoulders anyway. he sighed and continued his walk, the wind caressing his fur and making it move gently.

He stopped short on his tracks and looked to the tombstone below a familiar tree at far away from him. It always knocked the air out of his lungs as he looked at it and his eyes burned with a familiar feeling but he smiled crookedly, because today he had a feeling, a good one. And he guessed he knew what it was.

Memories played before his eyes and he could see figures in front of his eyes as they played.

_"Daddy!" A very young Ashiverah ran to him and hugged him, barely reaching his chest. And not far away was Sankavon, sitting on the middle of her mother crossed legs as Sanga made tried making a new hairstyle on her daughter's hair. The two of them were sitting under Sanga's favorite tree, the leaves flying around as wind carried them away. _

_Ashivon got Ashiverah on his arms and purred loudly, connecting their foreheads as the kit happily purred too._

_Soon he walked to Sanga and sat down at her side, leaning against the tree and a little against her. He stared at his wife and Sanga caught his gaze, both of them smiling with happiness shining on their eyes as they leaned for a passionate kiss, hearing "Ewww!" from the twins._

He couldn't remember what they talked about under that tree, but they were happy, they were in peace, _free _and that little moment just stuck around his memories. It was his dreams and he never could have guessed they would have become true but he was just... thankful to everything that it was. 

He smiled and continued walking after the tombstone and when he finally reached it, he sat down next to it, breathing in that pure air as much as he could, then out again and smiled, watching the landscape ahead of him and his hand touching the soft dirt underneath it and he if he imagined good enough... he could still feel Sanga's touch on it.

"Soon, my soul..." He whispered and the wind howled, moving his fur and he closed his eyes. 

After some time, he layed down and watched the leaves and the sunshine passing through it, closing his eyes once again with a smile on his face and the same peace he felt before on that memory, he felt again.

And just like that, it was over.

The God gently reaped his soul away as he held it gently and started guiding it away.

* * *

Ashivon opened his eyes and was met with a blue sky, much to his slight confusion. He blinked sometimes and sat up, looking around. The grass was a little big and he got up, being a little surprised when he felt no pain on his bones and whatsoever. "Uh?" He looked to his hands, then to his fur, moving his hand to touch his face. He... wasn't old anymore? But- Oh.... oh right... he died.

He frowned and looked down for a moment. He died, he could feel it, he knew it somehow. He lifted his gaze and searched for a familiar face.

"Ashivon!"

His name being called immediatelly called his attention and he turned his head to see a running at full speed Sanga, just before she crashed into him and made him fall on his back to the ground. She was laughing and had tears on her eyes as she hugged him tightly and Ashivon immediatelly hugged back, wrapping his arms around her tightly while letting out a happy laugh himself. "Sanga.... my love... my everything." He said and sat up, still hugging her and his eyes stung with tears as he buried his face on her neck, taking a long breath as he smelled that familiar scent only his Sanga could have. "I-I missed you..."

"Oh I missed you too..." She whispered as her voice broke and Ashivon was about to answer when another familiar voice made way to his ears.

"Oh for graces's sake, you two were separeted for three days." 

Ashivon lifted his head and looked at... Volgen. She was definitelly the Volgen he still remembered but she too, looked younger and... had an aura of peacefullness around her.

"How ya doing?" She asked grinning happily and Ashivon grinned back, his tears still rolling his cheeks.

"I-I missed all of you so much..." He muttered, his hands wrapped around Sanga's clothes. It still felt so unreal... like this all was a dream and at any moment he would wake up.

"We did too." She smiled and looked at him with soft eyes, him sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"Wait, who you guys- Ashivon!" Hargens's voice was heard and she appeared behind Volgen, Zariath following behind short behind and standing next to her and Volgen. "Ash! You're here!" She smiled happy but at the same time held a little bit of sadness too.

"I couldn't be more happy to be."

"Hello Ashivon." Zariath greeted him with a honest smile as he stood next to Hargens, putting an arm around her waist.

Ashivon nodded and Sanga finally let him go, breaking the hug and helping him get up but still staying close. He hugged or shaked hands with the rest of the misfits and after some time, Doc showed up as well, wearing a happy smile as he watched everyone. Everyone had this peacefullness around them that Ash couldn't explain but he knew what it was. They made it. They were all together again.... well, almost everyone. He wished Drooden and his children and their families, all happiness in the world and much more.

After some talking, pats on the back and happy laughs and jokes, Sanga wrapped her hand around his and looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes he loved so much, having all happiness a soul could have and he squeezed her hand gently, purring loudly as he hugged her a second time. " I can't believe... I-I still..." He whispered as his voice broke again. He really needed to stop crying but he just couldn't help it.

Sanga hugged him back and a hand made way to his hair, caressing his scalp as she closed her eyes and leaned against him. And for both, it was wonderful, euforic to hold each other, to feel and touch again, he was happy with so many things in his life but this... this was the best feeling in the world. He would never trade this moment for anything and he knew with absolute sure, that Sanga felt the same.

"I love you." She said with all tenderness and truth in the world.

"I love you too... my sanctuary." In a way, Sanga would always be holy to him... as if she was a church. It was a weird thought that made him chuckle but made same time, made sense. She had seen his broken soul and repaired it with her love while he gave her strength and opener her eyes, he could never be more grateful to her for just.... everything. He never knew he could love the existence of a being so much.

She smiled to him and her eyes held tears too but she wiped it with a chuckle. "You still have to met my mom and your parents will be so happy to see you." She said wrapping her hand around his for the third time and started walking, following a trail.

"Y-your mom?!" He said with wide eyes. 

"Yes! She's great and she has being dying to met you." Sanga said and her eyes held a childlike excitement then it softened. "Don't worry, she'll love you." She assured.

Ashivon nodded with a smile as he trusted Sanga with all his being and followed her, having his tail wrapped around her ankle and staying as close as he could, eventually Sanga slide her arm around his and they talked about everything in general, as if it was a normal day in their lives.

Volgen looked behind her, seeing the happy couple talking and smiled. "And you'll met my brother!... well... again." Ashivon smiled and nodded.

"And my wife and kid." Doc said as well, smiling.

"I guess he'll just have to meet a lot of people again." Hargens chuckled and Zariath nodded.

So just like that, it was over but it was a whole new beginning again. A family made through hell and blood once again made its way to themselves, their souls shining as if a dying star just came back to life at full force. They would never forget what their lives had hold and told but hoped and wished for the future generations with all of that, that they would learn and grow, to be better and to be wise, to always forgive and always be kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Centuries starts playing*


End file.
